saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiyomi
(former) Teutonic Knights |base of operations = , 35th Floor |status = Alive |voice actor = Daisuke Ono |appears in = Sword Art Online: Deletion}} Tsukiyomi '(月読, ''Tsukiyomi), or '''Ryuu Takeuchi (たけうち ・りゅう, Takeuchi Ryuu), is a former player of Sword Art Online, and now a Spriggan in Alfheim Online. In real life, he is a friend and classmate of Kaizawa Raiko, both taking up a course in computer programming. Appearance Reality/Sword Art Online Avater Born of a pure Japanese descent, Ryuu has messy black hair and brown eyes, and slightly-tanned complexion. In the real world, he is commonly seen wearing a black coat over a white shirt, and pants. In Sword Art Online, he also wore dark-colored clothing, which made people often mistake him as The Black Swordsman, causing him to be involved in a whole load of trouble. Due to this, as per the suggestion of Gwenhwyfar, he held up his bangs with a red barrette. ALfheim Online Avatar After the confiscation of the Nerve Gears, Ryuu moved to the new AMUsphere and ALfheim Online, hence a great difference in the appearances of his avatars in the two games. As a Spriggan in Alfheim, his avatar had black hair (which he dyed white for the sake of sticking out like a sore thumb) and eyes, and owned a set of black garments. He was still equipped with a long sword, Moros. He also owns «Shadow Cloak», a long, black, hooded coat. Personality In contrast to his colors of choice, Ryuu doesn't exhibit any dark personality in and out of the game. He always displays a bright mood and is always very enthusiastic, often teasing his friends and fooling around. Despite that being said, he cares greatly for his friends and at times would even go to unhealthy risks for their sake. Lancelot had once described him as Gwenhwyfar's Knight in Shining Armor, due to the multiple times he had saved her whenever she takes reckless actions. Even outside the game, Ryuu displays this kind of personality, which makes him popular to the girls in their class. He can handle social life, studies, and games perfectly fine, and he often teases Raiko about her inability to do so. He was also one of the very few people that had managed to break the shell she had enclosed herself in, and successfully own his place in her heart. Background According to Ryuu, he was the only son of a businessman living a fairly well life and was a teenager who got almost everything he wanted in life. His fascination for modern technology brought him desiring the course of computer programming, which eventually pulled him closer to «Sword Art Online». Although the original plan was only to observe the programming and environment of the game itself, the virtual reality proved a little too addicting for him and, he, along with many others, eventually got trapped into it. Chronology Aincrad Arc Like almost every other player of Sword Art Online, Tsukiyomi sought to clear the game and get out of that one hell of a nightmare. He managed to level up in a quick pace through consistent monster killings and doing quests. In the 2nd floor of Aincrad, in Urbus, he stumbled upon Gwenhwyfar who was extremely furious for not being able to obtain a Corridor Crystal through any means. Finding her childish attitude somewhat cute, he offered to trade his own even if she had yelled and cussed at him for bumping onto her in the midst of a wide road. Happy beyond words, Gwenhwyfar agreed, seeing that he only wanted to be treated some Tremble Shortcake in return. The meeting was short-lived though, as they parted ways afterwards. Later on, he rescued a pair of wounded players against a group of Roaring Wolves and brought them back to safety in Urbus. These two players turn out to be Lancelot and his friend. Fate weaves his second meeting with Gwenhwyfar in the Sunshine Forest, where she almost pierced him with her rapier, thinking that he was a Killer Mantis. He luckily dodged the attack, and then teased her that she should treat him again another Tremble Shortcake for such a mistake (claiming that he was too handsome to be mistaken as a Killer Mantis). He then noticed the golden emblem she had, recognizing it to be the Teutonic Knights', a guild that had started to make a name in the game. Excited, he then asked if Gwen could pull him into the guild, as he had been hearing rumors about the guild itself. She then replies by telling him that he should learn to respect the guild leader, which Tsukiyomi didn't understand at first, until she smiled and said that she allows him into her guild. When the Knights fell into chaos due to leadership issues, Tsukiyomi (nicknamed Tsu by everyone) was the person responsible for keeping everyone's spirits up with some segue jokes and pick-up lines every now and then. He had also kept a close contact with Gwen and Lancelot after the guild disbanded, much to his dismay. He instead joined the front lines until the clearing of the game. Fairy Dance Arc In Alfheim Online, Ryuu gave his avatar a new look, instead of transferring his SAO data, which meant he had to start farming a character from scratch. Still, he kept the same IGN, hoping that he could meet the members of his former guild in Alfheim. While he was at it, he decided to join the bandwagon of climbing up the World Tree, but was unsuccessful for numerous times, like every other player. One time, as he was flying to the entrance of the World Tree, he was ambushed by a group of Salamanders for unknown reasons. Having to stand up against a mob of strong players, Tsu was obviously overpowered and was dropping low on health, unable to stop for healing due to continuous attacks. A friendly pair then came to his rescue, supporting him in the duel and driving away the Salamanders. He immediately recognized the pair as the siblings from SAO, though thought of playing around with them by not revealing his true identity. (Though Gwen and Lancelot did mention that his IGN was similar to a friend of theirs from SAO.) It was already in New ALO that Gwenhwyfar had learned that he was Ryuu Takeuchi, her seatmate in programming class and the Tsukiyomi from Sword Art Online. Calibur Arc Tsu, like all the members of the Knights of Round, participated in defeating the Frost Giants for the success of the «Holy Sword of the Ice Palace Quest». Relationships Gwenhwyfar Being classmates, Raiko and Ryuu often hang out together outside of the gaming world, especially when she needs someone to hear out her problems regarding her mother. Ryuu would be all-ears and just let her rant her anger through, before treating her an ice cream, much to Raiko's happiness. He also knows how to keep her chill and catch her whenever she makes another clumsy claim. The two of them are close beyond compare that Raiko actually feels comfortable and secure having sleepovers in Ryuu's house whenever she doesn't want to go home to her mom. Ryuu is also very open to his feelings for her, which he would shamelessly and proudly display, much to Gwenhwyfar, Lancelot and Laevateinn's chagrin. Lancelot Lancelot calls Tsu nii-chan in and out of the game. They seem to be pretty close, as they are a dynamic duo in teasing and playing pranks on Gwen whether in the real or virtual world. The younger once joked that if he would be allowed to pick his brother-in-law, he'd pick Ryuu without hesitation. Laevateinn Although she is frequently violent to him in and out of the virtual world, Ryuu and Chiyoe are on very good terms. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: 82' *'HP: 194400' Main Equipment *«'Erebus'» - player-made coat which he used until the end of the game *«'Nychterinós ouranós'» - player-made sword by Eustace. Tsu used this until the end of the game. Skills Alfheim Online *'HP:' 790 *'MP:' 850 Main Equipment *«'Moros'» - One-handed Straight Sword **'Death Breath' - With the abilities as a Spriggan, Tsukiyomi summons a group of ghost-like illusions to confuse the enemies and deal damage as well. **'Mist of Dull Agony' - Once again, utilizing his Spriggan abilities, Tsukiyomi uses a mist and envelopes his enemies, before attacking while hidden in his own illusion. *«[[Shadow Set|'Shadow Set']]» **«'Shadow Cloak'» **«'Shadow Ring'» **«'Shadow Necklace'» Skills Notable Achievements *Cleared Sword Art Online *Cleared the Whirlpool Dragon Tyrant Quest *Defeated Sinmara and Surtr of the Muspelheim dungeon Gallery Tsu x Gwen.jpg|That day, luck was on his side. Trivia *His IGN, Tsukiyomi, was based from the Japanese moon god, Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto. *Despite being nicknamed Moonlit Sword, his weapons and armors are inspired from Nyx, Greek goddess of night. **His sword, often called Nyx by the other players, was described to have glowed similarly to the moonlight, hence Ryuu's epithet. *The best reference for his voice is Shunsuke Otosaka of Charlotte, voiced by Daisuke Ono. *Him being mistaken as Kirito was made to counterpart Gwenhwyfar often being mistaken as Asuna. *Tsukiyomi won the SAOF 3rd Birthday Polls Best Deuteragonist Category. *He also won the Best Couple Category, alongside Gwenhwyfar. Category:Spriggan Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Male Category:ALO Player Category:Teutonic Knights